Ángel
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette es un ángel. Nathaniel lo sabe, por eso la retrata, por eso la ama.


Marinette es un ángel.

No tiene alas, solo un gran corazón. Es amable, gentil y muy linda, en el interior como exteriormente.

A Nathaniel le gusta. Le gusta ella. La ama.

Por eso, la observa atentamente; cada acción, cada gesto. Los ojos turquesas lo captan. Sus oídos escuchando cada tierna palabra que su boca dice. Y lo impregna en su libreta. Sus hábiles dedos, retratan...

Su angelical rostro. Con su sedoso cabello, ese que toco por accidente, pero quedo grabado como fuego en su piel, lo mismo pasó con sus hermosos ojos azules, esos que pudo admirar detenidamente cuando sus miradas se conectaron, penetrando en su corazón.

Convirtiéndose en un recuerdo imborrable. Ella era tan buena, su sonrisa era tan bella.

 **...**

Llega al salón y se sienta en el fondo, solo. A él, no le molesta estar solo. Mucho menos, cuando puede dibujar tan tranquilo a su musa, a la fuente de sus pensamientos y de sus fantasías. Pero, la verdad, es que no le importaría que Marinette se siente con él. Para poder admirarla mejor y sus manos pudieran...

Saca la libreta de dibujos y comienza a retratar, a Marinette en sus distintas facetas, concentrada, estresada, alegre, abatida, dormida. En distintos escenarios, en su camino hacia su casa, comiendo en el comedor, diseñando en su escritorio, durmiendo en su cama. No obstante ninguno de aquellos dibujos se compara, a los dibujos de los dos juntos.

Abrazados, besándose, siempre juntos.

Muy juntos.

Sin que nadie pudiera separarlos. Nadie. Porque Nathaniel sabe. Porque el notaba como Marinette miraba a Adrien y de esa forma quería que ella lo mire a él.

Ella era un ángel, no podía ser corrompida, manchada.

Y no dejaría que suceda. No dejaría a Adrien ni a nadie más que se acerca a ella. Eso explica porque un día de la nada y armándose de valor, invito a la chica a su casa, diciendo que quería retratarla.

No era mentira.

Quería que su musa, posara para él. La quería tener enfrente suyo y poder plasmarla en el lienzo.

Ella se sonrojo por la propuesta, tartamudeo nerviosa.

"Tan adorable"

La mente de Nathaniel espetó.

El artista insistió, debía decir que sí. Comenzaba a ser insoportable la espera. Hasta que sus bellos labios se abrieron y dijeron esa palabra tan esperada.

Sí.

Juntos como tanto deseo, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa del pintor. Rápidamente Nathaniel la llevo al ático donde su equipo de arte estaba. Efectivamente tenia, lienzos, pinturas, paletas, caballetes y muchos cuadros cubiertos de telas blancas como el inconfundible olor a pintura fresca inundaba el lugar.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —la voz suave y aterciopelada de la muchacha suena por la habitación. Nerviosa como denota su leve temblor que produce su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

—Siéntate donde tú quieras, traeré té.

Dijo educadamente y se fue dejándola por un momento, sola. Momento que aprovecho para observar el lugar, quien con curiosidad, levanto una tela blanca para encontrarse a ella.

Su retrato.

Más que halagarla esa gran pintura, la perturbo, mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que no solo era una. ¡Su compañero de clases estaba obsesionado con ella! Al percatarse de las restantes.

Con miedo ante la profunda conmoción que le fue provocada. Ella bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, queriéndose marchar, pero tan pronto como bajo se encontró con el pintor.

Que la miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta— Traje el té —mostrándole la bandeja con las delicadas tazas encima.

—E-es que me yo me acorde que t-tengo que hacer algo —balbuceó en excusa— Y-yo me t-tengo que ir —y dio un paso adelante para hacerlo, pero Nathaniel la detuvo, con una mano tomo su brazo.

En un agarre fuerte que la termino de espantar, pero que al notar el pintor que la estaba haciendo daño, lo aligero, terminándolo por soltarlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó— Si quieres puedes irte, pero... quédate a tomar té antes de marcharte.

Ella vio el líquido, indecisa, vio sus ojos turquesas anhelantes. En su mente dijo, solo un sorbo. No quería ser descortés, no quería saber que pasaría si lo rechazaba.

Le daba miedo, pero lo intento no demostrar, sonriéndole.

—Claro —tomó la taza y bebió.

Ella era un ángel y no se negó, pero su inocencia fue su perdición.

Al poco tiempo de beber, se sintió mareada, hasta que perdió total equilibrio y se desplomó en el suelo. Nathaniel dejó la bandeja en el suelo, observando a su ángel, el que dormiría por horas, luego del somnífero que le había puesto al té.

Dormía como uno. Sus dedos rozaron su piel, su tersa y blanca piel, la misma que al admirarla de cerca notaba sus pecas. El polvo de estrellas salpicando sus pómulos.

Tan linda.

Al rato, tomándola de los brazos, intento cargarla al ático, pero se dio cuenta que era muy pesada para su pequeño cuerpo. Chasqueó la lengua... ¿Cómo podría subirla arriba?

No teniendo mejor idea, se fue hacia la cocina, en busca de herramientas. En instantes e indeciso, por no saber si era mejor una sierra o un cuchillo.

Volvió con su musa con sierra en mano.

Y comenzó.

Al momento que comenzaba a cortar la suave y delicada piel de su pierna. Los ojos azules horrorizados y conmocionados por el dolor se abrieron y sus labios gritaron, siendo amortiguados por la palma del pintor, hasta que ella se desmayó por el dolor y por el desangramiento.

Ella era un ángel y aun salpicado por el líquido rojizo y sin parte de sus miembros. Ella era hermosa, así lo hizo saber, cuando tocaba su piel y el líquido rojo que desprendía por las articulaciones cortadas.

Llevó su brazo, llevó su pierna hasta arriba y luego lo restante de ella. Después lo uniría, luego limpiaría lo rojo del suelo.

Ella era un ángel. Ella seguiría bella.

Aun sin alas. Aun descuartizada. Aun con los ojos cerrados. Aun estando de vuelta en el cielo.


End file.
